AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom
The is a Para-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Hilda, a Norma. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics It is based off the Mass-production model. It has high mobility that has a customized output system and armor. Special Equipment and Features Armaments ;*Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle (w/ Grenade Launcher) :A rifle specifically designed to combat DRAGONs, operable in both destroyer and flight mode, the latter of which mounts it beneath the cockpit on a swivel mount which allows it to adjust its position for better accuracy. Standard ranged armament for all Arzenal Para-mail, it is fully automatic ballistic rifle and is also equipped with an underslung RPG launcher. In the event that the Glaive Hilda Custom needs both hands available, the Rifle can be mounted on its rear skirt in destroyer mode. ;*Axe :The Glaive Hilda Custom's primary melee weapon. Stored on the right wing when not in use, when drawn the blade opens out from a sword into an axe. ;*Freeze Bullet Launcher :As with the other Para-mails of Arzenal, the Glaive Hilda Custom is equipped with a close range Freeze Bullet launcher in its left hand. Upon making contact with its target, the launcher fires a Freeze Bullet at point blank range directly into a DRAGON to freeze it solid. It can also be launched from a distance. History During a deployment against the DRAGONs, Hilda got ahead of herself in an attempt to take down the Unknown-Class DRAGON. She got trapped within its gravity barrier, until Ange arrived and damaged its horn. Gallery Cross Ange ep 1 Glaive Hilda destroy mode.jpg|Glaive Hilda attacking DRAGON's in Destroyer Mode. Cross Ange 07 Glaive Hilda flight mode in Arzenal hangar.png|Glaive Hilda Flight Mode in Arzenal's hangar. Cross Ange 07 Glaive Hilda affected by Virgin Dragon ability.png|Glaive Hilda affected by Unknown-Class DRAGON ability. xELi5Ws.jpg tamanashyrdee15.jpg|Glaive Hilda figure. Glaive Hilda's Card.jpg|Glaive Hilda's Card. Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card.jpeg|Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card. Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card 2.jpg|Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card 2. Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card 3.jpg|Glaive Hilda destroyer mode card 3. Glaive Hilda flight mode card.jpg|Glaive Hilda flight mode card. Cross Ange ep 13 Hilda's Glaive Hilda and Rosalie's Glaive Rosalie.jpg|Hilda's Glaive Hilda and Rosalie's Glaive Rosalie fighting off the Drones Cross Ange ep 11 Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode.jpg|Hilda's Para-mail Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Glaive Hilda.jpg|Villkiss and Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode. Glaive Concept Artwork.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode.jpg|Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode destroys the Pyrethroids. Glaive Hilda in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 4 Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode Close-up.jpg|Glaive Hilda in Destroyer Mode Close-up. Hilda emblem (2).jpg Notes & Trivia *It's color-scheme is similar to that of Athrun Zala's ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam from Fukuda's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. **This fact is referenced in Scenario 15 of Super Robot Wars V, Island Encounter, when Ange tells Athrun, who is covering her in a battle with a Schooner-class, that seeing the color of his craft makes her sick to her stomach. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Para-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha